chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mung on the Rocks
Truffles gives Mung the cold shoulder after he forgets their 450th wedding anniversary. With Mung too sad to even cook anymore, Chowder must take action to bring the two back together. Plot Mung Daal's Catering is in need of a particular fish that is required to make a dish, so Mung Daal takes the boys out into the wilderness in order to retrieve it. However, little did he know that, in doing such, he had neglected to spend his four-hundred and fiftieth wedding anniversary with Truffles. With his cooking master's marriage on the rocks, Chowder must do something to save their relationship. Trivia * Cindy Morrow posted the original story outline for this episode on her website. The original version was vastly different compared to the version that aired. The differences are: ** 1. It was originally titled "A Golden Anniversary" ** 2. Mung and Truffles were married for only 50 years instead of 450. ** 3. Chowder had an actual motivation of bringing Mung and Truffles back together: he wanted Mung out of his room and was also starving due to the lack of meals. ** 4. Shnitzel, meanwhile, was afraid of losing his job due to the business at the catering company dwindling. * Running Gag:Truffles ignores Mung when he tries to talk to her. ** Apparently, Mung "deteriorates" when Truffles is really mad at him. * This episode contained a brief scene which showed Mung Daal and Truffles as they were when they were younger, presumably when they were in the process of courting one another. Truffles was somewhat taller and slimmer in her youth, while Mung Daal had black hair and was sporting a more causal garb. * There’s no way there could be that much juice in the fizzy juice can. * How did Chowder fit the ham and cake under his pillow? The cake would’ve gotten squished and the ham is too big. The cake is too big as well. Notes Credits: Mung Daal shows Chowder how to make art with the mustard marker. He draws a Wamburger and Chowder takes a bite out of it. Then Chowder draws a Frapple Turnover Cake. When Mung tastes it, he said it tastes terrible, and makes a joke to Chowder about how he has no taste. Mung and Truffles have been married for 450 years. Quotes Chowder: Hey, you guys are back! Mung Daal: Back and badder than ever! Truffles: I think it's time to get cooking! (Truffles kisses Mung Daal on the cheek) Mung Daal: Oh, boy! Chowder: Yay! The juice worked! (Mung Daal and Truffles walk out of the kitchen and walk towards their room) Chowder: Hey! Where you going?! The kitchen's back here! Mung Daal: Why is this pillow so lumpy?! (Mung Daal lifts up the pillow, revealing ham to be underneath it) Mung Daal: Ham?! Chowder, why is there ham under the pillow?! Chowder: Because mine already has cake. (The scene changes to show Chowder and Mung Daal eating the cake) Chowder: Mung, are you gonna be living up here now? 'Cause if you are, we need to talk about bathroom rules. Mung Daal: No! No! Truffles will calm down by morning. Chowder: Why's she so mad at you? Mung Daal: Well, women have these things in their bodies called expectations. Chowder: Are expectations bad? Mung Daal: Well, they're bad for us. But we can never live up to them. Once she learns to lower her expectations, everyone will be happy. Chowder: You'd think after four hundred fifty years her expectations would be really low. I mean, really, really, really, really, really, really… Mung Daal: (interrupting) I get it, Chowder! Just go to sleep. I guarantee, she'll be a lot happier tomorrow. Chowder: Okay! Gazpacho: The joyous sound of mother burping lets me know that all is right with the world. I just wish she wouldn't... (Gazpacho burps) ...blow 'em at me. Chowder: Fizzy River Juice Fruit! Thanks, Gazpacho! Gazpacho: Just don't shake it up! It gets too fizzy! (Gazpacho takes another sip of Fizzy River Juice Fruit and burps loudly). Chowder: I may not understand why Mung needs Truffles, but I know he needs her. And I may not know how to fix them, but I know someone who does! And I may not know what's in this cookie... (lifts cookie) ...'cause I found it on the floor, but I'm gonna eat it anyways! (Chowder eats the cookie) (Mung and Truffles walk in) Chowder: Hey, where are you going? The kitchen's back here! Gazpacho: and the mean lady's all "did you eat the last pizza pocket?" and the friend's all, "No, I'm eating the last four pizza pockets." Chowder: I think something's wrong with Mung. Shnitzel: Radda radda radda r-radda. Chowder: Why would he be upset about Truffles? She stopped yelling at us, and she never comes in here now. It's perfect! Shnitzel: Oh, radda radda. Chowder: What do you mean, I wouldn't understand? Shnitzel: Radda radda ra-radda radda. Chowder: What do you mean, stop repeating everything you say? (Shnitzel growls) Mung: Chowder, stop kissing my kitchen! Mung: (hears fart sound) Kimchi sure is noisy tonight. Chowder: Umm... that's not Kimchi... Chower:Truffles will be so happy she'll forget she's mad at mung. Gallery Mung and Truffles 450th anniversary.gif vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h50m40s180.png vlcsnap-2012-06-01-17h59m42s229.png vlcsnap-2012-06-01-18h00m25s184.png vlcsnap-2012-06-01-18h00m29s230.png Sc6-2008.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-31-20h05m46s183.png vlcsnap-2013-08-21-09h10m44s164.png vlcsnap-2013-08-21-09h11m01s67.png vlcsnap-2013-08-21-09h11m10s142.png Worried Mung 96.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes